1. Field
The following description relates to a phase shifter, and in more particular, a phase shifter using at least one of a Bulk Acoustic Wave Resonator (BAWR), an inductor, and a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication device may use a signal processing apparatus, capable of shifting a phase of an inputted signal and generating a time delay, such as a phase shifter. A phase shifter may be used in a variety of radio frequency application fields.
In a conventional art, a phase shifter may be embodied using an inductor and a capacitor. However, energy loss may be significant, a size of phase shifter may increase, and circuit integration may not be performed.
Accordingly, a phase shifter that may be compact, suitable for circuit integration, and reduce a loss of coil may be desired to reduce a size of a communication device and improve efficiency.